


Grantaire is Good at Everything (and Enjolras is Sexually Frustrated)

by ecrituredelafangirl



Series: Miserable Quidditch [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras has an emotional revelation, Enjolras is little, First Kiss, Javert is not mocked, M/M, and Grantaire's in Hufflepuff, and Quidditch is how all good romances start here, because I just picture him to be tiny, he's in Gryffindor too, i dunno when that happened, stupid boys play Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredelafangirl/pseuds/ecrituredelafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, as the title says, Grantaire is good at everything and Enjolras is sexually frustrated. Well, he's also actually frustrated.  But he's cute that way. </p><p>Otherwise, they play Quidditch and practice flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire is Good at Everything (and Enjolras is Sexually Frustrated)

He practiced alone on Thursday nights, because he knew that no team had the field then. Last week he had surrendered this time to Jehan, so that he could get on with some sort of dating plans, but this week the pitch was all his own. And Enjolras intended to use it wisely. 

Or, he had. Until he found that someone was already there. 

“O, Captain, my Captain of the Gryffindor team,” Grantaire said, the moment he saw him. He zipped over dangerously fast, pulling up to a short stop when he was just over Enjolras’ head. “Is it Thursday already?”  
Enjolras glared at him for a moment. “Yes,” he answered shortly. Then, irritation mounting in his chest, he mounted his broom and soared away from the other boy. 

“Hunh. Coulda sworn it was Tuesday,” Grantaire said, in a voice Enjolras could just hear. He leaned further into his flight path, flying faster. If he ignored Grantaire, he would go away, he thought. Although, that had never worked before. Why he thought it would work now was beyond him. 

“So, done anything protest-like lately?” Grantaire asked, flying up beside Enjolras, matching his speed effortlessly. It was more than frustrating how good he was at flying, and how he did nothing with it. 

When Courfeyrac had brought him along on a Wednesday night two months ago (they put aside their House colored robes on those evenings, and just had one massive pick-up Quidditch game), Enjolras had been more than astounded – first at his utter lack of interest, and second at his ability as a beater. Not that it had ended there, because Combeferre’s new Seeker had the Snitch within twenty minutes. They started another game and this time Grantaire played Keeper and was just as good a keeper as he had been a beater. And such continued through two more games – as Grantaire played Chaser, then Keeper once more. 

It was almost enough wasted potential to get Enjolras angry. 

It was enough wasted potential to get him angry. Grantaire just made him angry. 

“Or you can just stay quiet I guess. That’s cool too,” Grantaire said, a stupid, stupid grin on his face. He was practically laying down on his broom now and Enjolras was just quietly fuming over how easy he made it look. 

“I have done nothing but my potions homework as of late,” he said sarcastically. Grantaire grinned. 

“Was that before or after you got out of your second detention of the week?” And Enjolras huffed an angry breath out of his nose before increasing his speed just slightly. 

“Hey, if you ask me Javert had it coming!” Grantaire’s raised voice following him. “Stating, ‘I am your professor. I am not mocked,’ was honestly just him begging to be mocked. Especially by you. Everyone knows you got something up your arse wherever authority is concerned.”

Enjolras almost smiled at that. Almost. 

“I do not have ‘something up my arse,’” he retorted instead. He heard Grantaire’s derisive snort and stopped short, turning on a dime to look at him. “What?”  
Grantaire smiled a lazy smile. “You’re cute when you’re angry. That’s all. Like a royally pissed off kitten.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You’re comparing me to small furry creatures now?”

Grantaire shrugged. “Only if the situation warrants it. I mean, you have the hair for it.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and had to hide his smile. He flew off in the opposite direction, dropping swiftly into a dive before pulling up and soaring into the air, finally twisting about so that he could see – up so high that the entire pitch was splayed out below him and quite a bit of the grounds as well and-

“Oi! Isn’t that a bit high for you, Enjolras? Or do the rules of us mere mortals not apply to you?” Grantaire shouted up at him. 

“They never have and I doubt they will now,” he shot back, feeling giddy. Being up this high was a thrill. He couldn’t do it much, because the lack of air pressure generally made him lightheaded but, if he were honest, this was his favorite place in the world to be. 

“It suits you, you know,” Grantaire said as Enjolras made his way back towards him. 

“What suits me?” he asked, only having the will to sound half-exasperated at the moment. Flying made him so happy – like taking it on the chin from teachers when they knew he was right. Like detention from the caretaker when he made a mess asserting his points – all houses are equal. The discord of the past centuries is brainless. If magical folk were to ban together, even at a young age, even at Hogwarts, then it was his belief that such things as “Voldemort” (how silly of his parents to fear the name) would never have existed. It was Enjolras’s very fervent belief that, while competing was fun, asserting that one house was better for its bravery, or its wit was harmful to the students. In his ideal world, there would be equality, no division. No one put on a pedestal…no one separate. Why, even the muggles – 

“Up in the air,” Grantaire answered. “Amongst the clouds. With the sun and that angle – your hair practically glowed. You looked quite a bit like a god.” He smirked, and then flipped around mid-air, and dived towards the ground. Enjolras stared after him for a moment, perplexed. Then he flew after him. 

“Did you just call me a god?” he yelled, as Grantaire landed. He followed close behind. The moment his feet touched the ground, he turned to look at his friend.  
Grantaire was leaning against his broom with a musing look on his face. “Ah. Perhaps I did.” And then he smiled. “Did you dislike it?” 

Enjolras shifted from foot to foot, uneasy being the subject of Grantaire’s smile. He wasn’t really sure why, but there was this fluttering in his chest nearly every time he saw it and it made him want to do several things – not the least of which was run and hide from Grantaire and his dashing grin forever. “I didn’t like it, really. But, I suppose you are free to call me whatever you like.” Then he looked at the ground and cocked an eyebrow. When he met Grantaire’s eyes, there was a little knowing smile on the blond’s face. “The trick is to find something I answer to.”

Grantaire rubbed his chin in contemplation. “No gods, then?” he inquired, to which Enjolras shook his head. “So that rules out Apollo, I suppose.”

“O, dear Lord,” Enjolras said, looking aghast. Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him. “You were not seriously considering calling me after the Greek sun god?” 

Grantaire shrugged trying for nonchalance, but Enjolras could just about see the blush on his face in the waning sunlight. “I thought it was fitting, a bit. Until you opened your mouth, that is.” 

And Enjolras almost wanted to kiss the cheeky grin off his face. 

And that was enough to shut him up for a bit because how long had he wanted to kiss Grantaire?

Because, thinking back, he thinks it might have been a while. And that was a surprise in and of itself. 

“Enjy?” Grantaire repeated, for what must have been at least the second time, his wicked grin fading a bit. 

“I abhor that,” Enjolras answered slowly. He met his friend’s eyes and hoped that he couldn’t see the way his face was flushing. He considered it hopeless, as he had just spotted the blush on Grantaire’s face moments ago. But, he could hope all the same. 

And Grantaire had said something, but Enjolras had missed it again, deep in thought as he was. He carded a hand through his hair as the words suddenly tumbled from his lips. (Which was very surprising; generally words were in his command, not commanding him) “D’you know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is?” 

And Grantaire just paused whatever he had been saying, however his hands had been madly gesticulating and stared for a moment before slowly saying: “Two weeks? I think… You’ll have to check your common room though, I’m never sure-“

“Would you like to…spend some time together?” Enjolras said, sounding more awkward than he could ever remember sounding in his life. There was something in his chest that was practically ordering him to curl up and die, or run away and try to pretend this train wreck had never happened. Dear Merlin, why did his brain pick now to give up and just spurt words that only made some sense and weren’t what anyone wanted to hear? 

“…In Hogsmeade, you mean? Like, during the next weekend trip?” Grantaire said. And even though it was definitely dusk now, Enjolras could tell his eyes were uncharacteristically wide. He knew Grantaire’s eyes were kind of wide anyway, with dark lashes and irises the color of the sea on the beaches of Bermuda, where his parents had that summer house they dragged him to every summer and and and….

He knew the exact shade of Grantaire’s eyes. How hadn’t he realized he liked him sooner?

“Hey, Enjolras,” Grantaire suddenly said. And his voice sounded concerned in the near-darkness. “Enjolras? You okay?”

And Enjolras just stared as he realized that Grantaire had a gentle hand on his arm. A steadying, gentle hand. And he stared at it stupidly until Grantaire removed it, looking apologetic. 

“Sorry,” he said, his voice a shade softer than normal.

“Don’t-“ Enjolras said, quite loudly, before abruptly cutting off. He felt himself blushing – probably all the way down to his toes. “Don’t apologize,” he said, quite softly. And Grantaire looked had to come quite close to read his expression (which, Enjolras realized, he didn’t mind. Not even a little. Not at all.).

“Are you alright?” Grantaire asked again, sounding more concerned than he needed to be. And Enjolras’ thought processes pretty much up and died as he watched his friend’s mouth move. (How had he not realized this sooner? Like, really?)

With no coherent thought to be found, Enjolras found himself reaching out and pulling his friend roughly to him. And he felt Grantaire tense up, nearly stopping breathing, when he touched his mouth with his. And even with his lack of real thinking, he realized something might be wrong. So, he pulled back and looked up at his friend. 

“Is that… Is this okay?” he asked, somewhat sheepish, his hands still fisted in Grantaire’s collar. And Grantaire was looking incredulously down at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping for several seconds. Then, he seemed to become aware of himself, closed his mouth and just looked imploringly at Enjolras. 

“What?” Enjolras finally said. He refused to relinquish his hold on Grantaire’s collar. Grantaire took a shaky breath as he met his eyes. 

“You’re serious?” he said hoarsely. And Enjolras had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I m serious,” he replied quietly. He smiled a little, up at Grantaire. And the other boy was gazing back with this look of incredulity – this look of unbelievable happiness – and Enjolras had to admit it was breathtaking. 

“So, are we on for next Hogsmeade weekend, or…?” Enjolras said. And Grantaire kissed him gently on the lips in reply. And Enjolras liked that (yes, kissing was good; kissing Grantaire was very good), but he wanted words honestly. 

“Is that a yes, or…?” he said, pulling back gently from Grantaire’s mouth. And the other boy actually did roll his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Enjolras again, this time openmouthed and heated. Enjolras’ arms twined about Grantaire’s neck as Grantaire’s hands found the small of his back and pressed them together. So close together, so that their whole bodies were aligned, even as Enjolras stood on his tiptoes to gain a better angle. Even as Grantaire rolled his hips forward and caused Enjolras to gasp wildly into his mouth. 

Grantaire pulled back with a low laugh. “I guess, to answer your previous question, yes,” he said breathlessly. And the grin Enjolras gave him was nearly as blinding as the sun itself. 

A few kisses later, they parted, but returned to the castle grasping each other’s hands tightly. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Grantaire leaned down to give him a kiss good night. If it hadn’t nearly been curfew, Enjolras was pretty certain that it wouldn’t have ended at just one. As it was, however, he was left to bolt up seven flights of stairs, straight to the portrait of the Fat Lady who, after admonishing him for nearly being late, accepted his blurted password (amour, ironically enough) and swung forward. 

He slid into the common room, his broom over his shoulder, and immediately went over and dropped into the seat opposite Feuilly. Feuilly, who looked up for a moment, took in his friend’s flushed and smiling appearance, before sweeping away his Muggle Studies essay with a grin. 

“So, I guess Courfeyrac really did tell Grantaire where to find you,” he said. And then he laughed out loud when all Enjolras did was smile a little wider and blush a little deeper. 

Really, though, he couldn’t help it. He was almost positive he had just gotten himself a boyfriend. And, next to speech-making, helping the world to be a better place, this was positively the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I think it ran away with me, slightly, but hey... I was happy enough with the final result to post it here.  
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://ecriture-de-la-fangirl.tumblr.com  
> You can come ask me questions or just talk to me or whatever. I'm up for anything.  
> I hope you have a wonderful day!! :)


End file.
